


Talking in My Sleep

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam has nightmares but Jack makes it better.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_sassy_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/gifts).



Sam Carter turned off the lights in the front of her house as she made her way back to the master bedroom. It had been a long week and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and then to curl up in bed with a good book. Janet Fraiser had loaned her the latest Harry Potter novel and she hadn’t had much time to read it. Jack had teased her mercilessly when he’d found it on her bedside table but then denied it when Sam had caught him reading it while waiting for her to finish dressing for work.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. As silly as it sounded, Sam missed her colonel, even though it had only been a few hours since she had seen him during the mission debrief. Things between them had changed after they had admitted their feelings and had tried “leaving it in the room.” Recently, Jack had several close calls. It took a bit of persuasion on Sam’s part, and a silent agreement from their other two teammates, to convince him to test the waters of a romantic relationship. Jack had insisted, for the sake of Sam’s career, that they take it slow and be very discreet.

At first, they shared a bed only on team nights. Gradually, that had expanded and now Sam wasn’t sure how she was going to sleep without Jack beside her. She shivered as she undressed. Despite living in Colorado for over four years, Sam was not accustomed to the cold winters. Fortunately, SG-1’s mission rotation had them off-world often enough that she didn’t notice. It didn’t hurt that Jack always ran hot. Sleeping next to him was like being wrapped in an electric blanket.

She turned up the thermostat and slid into the bathtub, ready to dive back into the magical world of wizards and muggles. She had just reached the point where Harry was about to confront “he who would not be named” when her cell phone buzzed and she almost dropped her book into the bathwater.

“Hey. Just wanted to check-in. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just getting out of the bath.”

“Carter! Why did you have to tell me that! Now, how the hell am I supposed to get to sleep?”

“Need I remind you, it was your idea not to come over tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. I just think we need to be careful with Kinsey sniffing around.”

“Why? Did he say something?”

“It’s Kinsey. He’s a snake that would do anything to discredit the program.”

There was an awkward pause as neither party wanted to hang up. Finally, Jack broke the silence. “Well, I should let you go. I don’t want you to catch a chill.”

“Okay.” Sam tried to hide her disappointment, but as always, Jack caught it. Despite his best efforts to conceal it, Jack O’Neill was extremely perceptive.

“Sam …”

“I’m fine. Really.” She bit her bottom lip to keep from blurting out an invitation for him to come over.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He closed the connection and Sam tamped down her worry that Jack was upset with her. _Stop it. He’s just worried that the phones might be tapped. Carter, stop overthinking. She could almost hear Jack’s voice chastising her._

She finished dressing for bed and climbed in on her usual side. Turning off the bedside lamp she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A mechanical clock ticked on the bedside table— the pale moonlight illuminated its round whiteface. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Sam Carter tossed in her bed. Her sleep-addled brain interpreted the noise as the sound of Replicators scurrying across the metal deck plate. She was on board _Biliskner_ with Thor. As soon as the Replicator vessels had been caught in the wake of the explosion of _The O’Neill_ , the Asgard Supreme Commander immediately took his ship into hyperdrive. Within minutes, they were in a low Earth orbit and had tapped into the video feed from Jack’s helmet cam. She gasped in horror as Jack switched off the feed just as the Replicators were about to overrun them. Without hesitation, Thor had beamed Jack and Teal’c on board; the pair hit the ground hard.

She knelt next to the eerily still O’Neill and felt his neck for a pulse before rolling him over to try the other side. Her hands shook as her brain refused to accept the facts.

“I am sorry, Major. My instruments are not detecting any life signs.”

“NO!” She pulled his limp body across her lap, rocking him gently. “No. Dammit. No …”

“JACK!”

BRIING. BRIING.

She swiped at the alarm clock sending it flying across the room and into the wall, where it fell silent.

Wiping her eyes she took a calming breath before getting up to splash some cold water onto her face. It was a dream. Jack was fine. He was safe at home. Probably shaving.

She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and hit “1” on speed dial.

“O’Neill.”

She smiled as she heard his familiar grumble. She pictured him in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving. Safe. He was safe.

“Carter? Is that you? Something wrong?”

She could detect the worry her silence had caused. She rushed to answer, “Yeah, I, um, do you think you could pick me up? My car isn’t starting.” She grimaced at the bald lie, but somehow it was easier than admitting that she just needed to see him. Well, see him without all the prying eyes on base. The nightmare had shaken her more than she wanted to admit. She and Thor had barely made it in time. If the Asgard had delayed even one second, her dream would have been all too real.

“Not taking the bike?”

She smacked her forehead as she looked out her kitchen window to catch the sun’s early rays dancing across the lawn. “Right, uh sorry. I um, sorry for bothering you.”

“Carter? I was joking. I’ll be there in five.”

“You don’t have to …”

“Leaving now. I’ll see you soon.” 

She heard the jingle of his keys as he hung up. “Dammit. I’d better come up with a good reason before he gets here.” As if the universe had heard her, her cell phone rang, the caller ID showed the trunkline for the base. “Carter.”

“Major? We have a problem that requires your expertise. How soon can you be here?”

Sam chewed her bottom lip. Jack would be there shortly, but General Hammond did not need to know they were riding into work together. Not with Senator Kinsey around.

“Err, yes, sir.”

“Yo! Carter, let’s get a move on.”

“Is that Colonel O’Neill?”

“Err, yes, sir. I had some car trouble this morning, so Colonel O’Neill offered to drive me.” She reassured the General they were leaving now and turned to the smirking visage of Jack O’Neill.

“Missed me, did ya?”

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder before pulling him in for a quick kiss. The man was incorrigible.


	2. Off-World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks after the events in Chapter 1 and not long after the episode 2010.

Sam followed the rest of her team out of the locker room. SG-1 was embarking on a three-day survey of P3X-120. Preliminary MALP data indicated the planet was uninhabited, but Daniel thought he spotted Mayan-like ruins in the distance. It was too far out of range to be certain. General Hammond had approved the mission with little argument. Sam figured he was trying to get the base back to routine after the tumultuous last few weeks. Sam wondered if the career military man wasn’t still a bit shaken after the overt threats to his grandchildren followed by the odd note from a future Jack O’Neill warning them off visiting P4C-970. Such was Hammond’s trust in his second-in-command’s judgment, he had ordered the address deleted from the dialing program without question.

Sam shuddered as she recalled the blood on the note that was clearly written in Jack’s distinctive scrawl. Janet’s test had later confirmed the DNA did in fact match that of Colonel O’Neill.

“Carter? You coming?”

Sam shook herself from her musings. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I was just thinking.”

“I’d be worried if you weren’t.” His lip quirked up in that sly smile that made her insides turn to goo.

She flashed him a brilliant smile before ducking her head. No sense in stirring up the base gossip mill. Janet had pulled her aside just the other morning to let her know some of the nurses were getting ideas. Sam couldn’t afford to let her feelings for Jack become public knowledge. It could end both their careers.

Standing at the foot of the ramp, with the colonel on her left and Daniel on her right, she watched the chevrons lock into position. Walter’s familiar voice called them out in sequence before General Hammond wished them “Godspeed.”

Planetside, once Sam had determined the DHD worked properly and saw to the MALP’s return, she rejoined her teammates about one hundred yards down a barely perceptible dirt path.

“I’m telling you, Jack. Those look like the outline of Mayan statues.” Daniel Jackson was arguing his case to make due haste.

“But you don’t know. Look, Daniel, I’m not saying we aren’t going to explore the ruins. But, I don’t like the look of those storm clouds. I don’t want to get caught too far from the gate.”

“But …”

“Sir, what if we made camp about a quarter of the distance? This way we will be close enough to the gate in case we need to make a run for it.”

O’Neill removed his cap and scratched at the back of his neck while he considered Sam’s suggestion.

“I concur.”

Sam smiled gratefully at Teal’c. She knew the colonel would weigh all of their suggestions fairly, but with Teal’c onboard, it might just mollify Daniel. She glanced over at the archaeologist who was now nodding hopefully.

“Alright. We’ll go with Carter’s plan. But, if those clouds turn into a storm, we head back. No arguments.” Satisfied they were all in agreement, O’Neill indicated for Teal’c to take point. Daniel, excited at the prospect of exploring the ruins, kept pace with the Jaffa, chattering away happily.

O’Neill dropped into step next to Sam. “Thanks.”

Sam grinned. The colonel and Daniel were as close as brothers, but sometimes they pushed each other’s buttons. “Mark and I would sometimes drive Dad crazy. He was convinced we were fighting just to annoy him.”

Jack chuckled. “Your mom must have had the patience of a saint. I’d better go give Teal’c a break before Daniel talks his ears off. Good work, Major.”

Sam smiled and turned her attention to the tree line. Even though the planet appeared to be uninhabited, one could never be too cautious. She had learned that from the colonel. Her thoughts wandered back to the number of close calls Jack had recently. Their work was dangerous. They all knew and accepted the risks. But Jack felt it was his duty to keep the rest of the team safe and therefore put himself at risk far more often than Sam would like.

“Sam!”

She faintly heard Daniel calling to her. She turned her attention to the archaeologist who was giving her a bemused look.

“Welcome back.”

“Sorry, Daniel. I was lost in thought.”

“Really? I guess that is why I had to call your name three times.”

Sam’s eyes widened; her adrenaline kicking up. _What if her inattention had put them in danger?_ She looked around and noticed she and Daniel were alone.

“The colonel? Teal’c?”

Daniel pointed off to the northwest. “They’re scouting. Jack wants to make camp near here.”

Sam went pale. Had she missed the colonel’s order?

“Relax, Sam. Jack barked out his order without turning around. I don’t think he noticed you weren’t paying attention. What were you thinking about anyway? It isn’t like you to be this distracted.”

Sam frowned. It really wasn’t. She debated brushing it off, but maybe talking to Daniel would let her get it off her chest and she could get back to focusing on the mission. “I was thinking of all the close calls the colonel’s had lately.”

Daniel nodded and pushed up his glasses. “Yeah. It has been a rough year. But Jack’s fine. He’s always going to be the protector. Always going to put himself in harm’s way rather than risk one of us. That’s just Jack.”

“I know. But …”

“But it’s hard.” Daniel patted Sam’s shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, I worry about him too.”

“Hey, kids. Teal’c and I found a good spot to set up camp.” O’Neill’s voice came over the radio. He relayed their position and clicked off.

“You okay?”

Sam smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah. Thanks, Daniel.” They picked up the pace, not wanting to keep O’Neill and Teal’c waiting.

By the time they arrived, their teammates had already set up the campfire and pitched one of the two tents.

“Daniel, you’re on KP. Carter, finish setting up camp. Teal’c and I are going to do a quick perimeter check.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Daniel opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. Sam raised an eyebrow, but Daniel held his tongue and busied himself with warming up the MREs. He hadn’t bothered to ask what flavor because all the military rations tasted the same.

Sam studied the dark clouds. It seemed like the colonel might be right about a storm moving in. She wasn’t surprised as Colonel O’Neill had a lot of experience in the field. They’d be lucky if they had time to scarf down a few bites before the rain started. As if on cue, several large raindrops splattered on the hard dirt. Daniel scrambled to get his books inside the tent Sam had just erected.

“Okay, campers. Looks like it is going to be a wet one. Let’s chow down. Carter, you have the first watch. Teal’c you’re next. I’ll take the third, and Daniel, you have the last watch.”

It was just like O’Neill to give himself the most difficult watch. Going third meant he would have the least amount of uninterrupted sleep. Sam grabbed her rain gear and prepared for her watch. The nice thing about going first is she often had at least one of her teammates to keep her company. She smiled as Daniel took a seat on a log on the opposite side of the campfire. “Daniel, you don’t have to stay.”

“I wanted to make a few notes before turning in.”

Sam looked at him skeptically. The rain was coming down harder, although it hadn’t quite reached a downpour.

“Okay. I didn’t want to disturb Teal’c from his meditation and Jack was tossing and turning too much for me to concentrate.”

Sam laughed. “Well, I appreciate the company.”

Daniel handed over the thermos filled with coffee and they sat in companionable silence for a while before he was overcome by a large yawn.

“Go. Get some sleep. Teal’c will be on watch soon.”

“Okay. Night, Sam.”

She missed his sly smile as he ducked into the tent where the Jaffa was finishing his meditation. She was left staring at the fire contemplating the recent year.

“Major Carter. I shall relieve you now.”

“But Teal’c it’s not yet your watch.”

The Jaffa indicated the tent where he had just left the snoring Daniel Jackson.

Sam giggled. Daniel’s allergies often made him a less than desirable tent partner. She furrowed her brows. She and the colonel usually didn’t share a tent when offworld to avoid even the merest whisper of impropriety, but she was tired and there was no way she’d get any sleep with Daniel’s loud snoring. Shrugging, she unzipped the tent where her commanding officer slept and crawled inside being careful not to make a sound. Startling a man who spent years in Special Forces was not a good idea. Burrowing into her sleeping bag, she was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

“Colonel, wake-up! We didn’t come all this way to bring you home in a box.”

There was no response from O’Neill. Sam tried again.

“Sir? Teal’c? Can you hear me?”

Her father and Daniel were giving her sympathetic looks. She ignored the lump in her throat.

“Major Carter.”

“Teal’c, good. I need you to blow the emergency hatch on my mark so we can ring you aboard.”

“Understood.”

When the hatch on the X-301 blew, Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill floated up. But something wasn’t right. Colonel O’Neill started to list over. Her father activated the rings and the two men were deposited onto the floor of the cargo vessel. Sam and Daniel rushed over to their teammates.

Sam fumbled at O’Neill’s helmet release. She didn’t like the blue tint to his lips. Helmet off, she felt for a pulse then rested her head against his chest. “NO! Damn it, Jack!” She started CPR, her hands and arms shaking with effort.

After a few minutes, her father tried to gently pull her away. “I’m sorry, Sam. We were too late.”

“NO! Jack!”

Sam sat up, her heart pounding in her chest, and looked into the warm, brown eyes of her CO. Her very much alive, colonel. She took a few deep, steadying breaths.

Jack rubbed a hand on her shoulder. “Sam? Are you alright?”

She nodded and took a sip of water from her canteen. “Sorry, sir. Just a nightmare. I’m fine.”

Jack looked at her skeptically before glancing at his watch. He was due to relieve Teal’c in fifteen minutes. “Want to talk about it?”

Sam knew it was a rhetorical question. The colonel needed to know if there was a problem and Sam knew he wouldn’t let it rest without an explanation. “I was on the cargo ship with Dad and Daniel when we rescued you and Teal’c in the X-301. But, in my dream, we were too late.”

Jack gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “C’mere.”

Sam let herself enjoy the moment of comfort. Just as she felt herself relax into the embrace, he released her. With an apologetic smile, he rose and saw himself out of the tent. Sam would have loved for him to stay and hold her, but it was a comfort they didn’t permit themselves while on duty. She fluffed up her pillow and settled back into her bedroll to get a few hours more sleep.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack talk about her nightmares.

Sam paced in front of her picture window. After the debrief from P3X-120, she had found a note in her locker. It was from her CO who simply requested to meet at 19:00. Daniel had stopped by her office not long after to give her a ride home. Sam had almost forgotten that she had dropped the Volvo off at the shop for some bodywork right before SG-1 had gone offworld.

“Sam, is everything okay? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

She’d mustered a smile and had reassured Daniel everything was fine, but the truth was, she was worried. Jack hadn’t mentioned her nightmare, but she had caught him studying her when he thought she wasn’t looking. Then the note. She crumpled it and tossed it on the coffee table determined not to read into things.

She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The loud knock on the front door startled her. Setting her blue US Air Force mug down on the breakfast bar, she opened her front door to find Jack O’Neill leaning against the porch railing dressed in his leather jacket and blue jeans.

She stepped aside to let him in, a little unsure of the reason for the visit.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the side of her neck. “Sorry, Hammond wanted to go over the new SG assignments.”

Her mind raced. _Was she getting moved to another team?_ She braced for the worst.

Jack, sensing that she had stiffened, released her. “Sam? Are you okay?”

“So, I’m being transferred? Were you even going to tell me?”

“What? No. Why would you think you were being transferred?”

She studied his face but saw only the usual warmth and affection, tinged with a hint of concern and confusion. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I thought because of the other night …”

Jack stepped back and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. “Sam, we all have our demons. God knows I’ve woken up enough nights in a cold sweat. You said you were fine, and I trust you to tell me when you are not.”

Sam relaxed for the first time since she had read the note. “Then why the cryptic note in my locker?”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t meant to be cryptic. Look, Sam. I’m sorry if I caused you to worry, but I didn’t know if Janet or someone ever went into your locker to borrow stuff.”

Sam chuckled. “Why would you think that? Do Daniel or Teal’c take things from your locker without asking?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Okay. Point. I wanted to have a night in. Just the two of us. I’ve missed you.”

Sam wrapped her arm around his and led him towards the sofa. “Okay, but I get to pick the movie and the food.”

“Bossy.”

“You betcha, Snookums.”


End file.
